SOUL EATER CHRISTMAS SLEEP OVER!
by Jadethecat
Summary: This is a truth or dare fanfic but the christmasy part will come more later in the story.Crona is a boy in this!This my third fanfic so please no flames they really hurt my feelings.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:The stupid truth or dare game!

Hi there!This is my third fanfic so I hope you really enjoy it NYA!

Maka:This dummy could never own Soul Eater cuz if she did Soul would dress up as a gay girl.

Soul:*comes in wearing a pink frilly dress and wearing eyeshadow,blush,mascara,perfume,jewlry,lipgloss,and lipstick*LALALALA,LALALALA,ELMO'S WORLD!

Me:0_0...WOW?

Maka:uh...

Soul:This is awkward.

Me:Yeah,Well anyway here's the disclaimer,I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

*Ding Dong*"Soul can you get the door?"asked a dirty blonde girl.

"Uh...hai!"said Soul.

"Hi Maka."said Kid.

"Oh hi Kid,Patti,and Liz!said Maka.

"The surpasser of god is here and his sidekick Tsubaki too!"shouted Black*Star behind Kid.

"Well the food is ready everyone!"shouted Maka and Crona.

Then everyone went to go eat while Crona made giraffe shaped sandwiches for they were finished eating Blair took all the girls to Maka's room,while the boys went to Soul's room.

**xxxxwith the girlsxxxx**

"So let's play truth,dare,double dare,promise,or repeat!said Blair all exited.

"OK!"said all of the girls.

"First up Maka,"said Blair challengely"unless your to chicken to do a double dare?"

"I'll take you on that offer."said Maka in the same tone.

"Ok!,I dare yout to tackle Kid and then kiss Blair.

"ARE YA TRYIN TO KILL ME?shouted Maka.

"Oh and while wearing pointed to a bunny girl costume with fishnet stockings.

"I GIVE UP!"said Maka.

"YAY,I'll go get the camera!"said Blair.

* * *

Sorry but this is a cliffhanger so bye!

Every time ya click on review a baby puppy is born and I update faster NYA!


	2. Maka's dare and Soul's jealousy!

Heyz!I'm back!

Maka:How dare you?

Me:What did I do?

Maka:you want to make me kiss Blair?

Me:Here comes Soul.

Soul:LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-ELMO'S WORLD.

Me&Maka:0_0...WOWZ.

Me:anywa-

Soul:ELMO LOVES HIS GOLDFISH AND HIS CRAYONS TOO!

Me:SHUT UP SOUL.

Soul:THATSSSS-ELMOOOOOOO'S WORLLLLLLLLD!

Maka:MAKA CHOP!*leaves Soul unconcious.*

Me:anyway I don't own Soul eater sadlyTT_ anyway hope ya enjoy!Oh and thoughts are in Italics.

* * *

**Chapter 2:Maka's dare and Soul's jealousy!**

The boys heard a knock on their door then they opened it revealing Blair and Maka.

"Damn!"said Black*Star looking at Maka's outfit and then looking at her body.

xxxxMaka's POVxxxx

_I'm so going to kill whoever made me do this dare_.thought Maka.

I turned to Soul only to see him having a nosebleed.

_Guys are real perverts_.I sighed to myself.I turned to Blair seeing that she had her camera ready,then she turned to me and nodded signaling that it was the right time.

"KIDDDDDD!"I shouted before tackling him then kissing him.

"Maka ya know that wasn't part of the dare right?,or are you trying to get out of the second part?"Blair said suspiciously.

"What the hell Maka?said Soul looking a little betrayed and jealous.".Then I gave him a guilty stare and whispered sorry so only Soul could hear.

"Yeah Maka why didn't I get a kiss?"said Black*Star sadly.

Then I ran up to Blair and kissed her as I felt my breast pushig against her then suddenly*POP* my top snapped me and Blair stopped kissing all of the boys were passed out with nosebleeds even Crona mumbled something like "I don't know how to deal with hot lesbian girls".

Me and Blair ran out and went back to the girls room panting and while I was crying chibi style they were watching the they stopped watching the video they all burst out laughing with tears in their eyes.

Then I said "ok who's next?"

"I'll go!"said Patti

"Ok what do you pick Truth,dare,double dare,promise,or repeat?"

"I pick double dare!said Patti.

"Ok I dare you to call Kid unsymmetrical trash then kiss Maka."

"OK!"said Patti.

xxxxWith the boysxxxx

"Is everyone ok?"said Soul.

"Yeah."said everyone and when they least expected it Maka came in wearing the same outfit she wore previously but with the top fixed and so did Patti but she was wearing her regular outfit.

"Kid?"said Patti.

"Yes?"

"Your unsymetrical trash,I mean just look at your hair!"said Patti whil Maka was recording the whole Patti walked up to Maka and started kissing her then *POP*as if on que her top came off when Patti and Maka stopped kissing all of the boys had nosebleeds and this time Crona mumbled Why does everyone kiss Maka but Me?"

Then again they ran back to their room

* * *

Me:Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to say this...MAKA IS NOT LESBIAN!There,now I feel much better.

Maka:Yeah now Crona thinks I'm lesbian..yay.

Me:That would be awesome!

Maka:No it would be sarcasm.

Soul:*nosebleed*wowz Maka 0_0.

Me:Don't steal my lines.

Soul:Fine -_-.

Thanks to everyone who .all of my readers please give me some ideas for truths,dares,double dares,promises,or repeats.I know you know what a truth,dare,or promise is right so I'll explain what the others are.

**Double Dare-is the same as a dare but instead of only daring them to do one thing they do two dares.**

**Repeat-you can say anything and tell them to repeat it to anyone.**

All:THANKS FOR READING.

Everytime you review and send a truth,dare,double dare,promise,or repeat a baby kitty is born and I update faster!


End file.
